Son of Lightning
by Frezerox
Summary: "Veloz y Letal como el Relámpago". No era el mismo, había cambiado: sus ojos estaban perdidos en la oscuridad y sus espadas manchadas de sangre. No merecia el amor de nadie, debia ser anuquilado...


**Bueno esto se da dentro de Sao es decir no habían salido y tiene poco que ver con la historia principal xD Bueno espero lo aprecien y … Comenzamos**!

Eran veinte, pertenecían al mismo gremio. Vestían un uniforme rojo, rojo como el color de la sangre, sangre de todos los que habían muerto buscando el mismo fin: "Ganar". Si ganar, ganar y poder salir de la prisión virtual que los retenía para poder volver a sus vidas normales.

Pero hoy era distinto, la causa de hoy no era "ganar" sino "matar" pero… ¿A quien?. Al _"Hijo del Relámpago_ "; la amenaza mas grande para todos. Había aparecido hace menos de un mes y ya había arrebatado la vida de muchos jugadores, los cuales no merecían morir.

Entre los veinte valientes se encontraba una mujer: mediana altura, su cabello color naranja bailaba al son de la brisa, el uniforme ajustado resaltaba sus _atributos_. En su cadera un cinturón fuertemente ceñido; del el colgaba un estoque, era delgado y fino como una ramita pero veloz y mortal como el veneno. Efectivamente ella era Asuna, la subcomandante de los " _Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre_ " también conocida como _Destello Veloz._

La muchacha giro sobre si misma y le dirigió unas palabras a sus soldados.

Hoy venimos a matar al demonio que ha estado acabando con la vida de muchos jugadores. Peleen para matar porque él lo hará y no podemos perecer ante él; luchemos y salgamos victoriosos.

Todos afirmaron ya que compartían la postura de su comandante. Acto seguido abrieron la puerta que llevaba a la sala donde se encontraba su enemigo: era un sala amplia, tenia unas columnas que delimitaban un círculo central pero la única luz que había era la proveniente del exterior.

Tras entrar todos las puertas se cerraron y la sala volvió a quedar a oscuras. De la oscuridad se escucho una voz.

Bienvenidos a su tumba – dijo la extraña vos

Instantáneamente la voz ceso, paso por la sala un veloz resplandor, se escucho un chirrido y un grito de dolor. Uno de los hombres había muerto de un golpe

¿Tan poca resistencia? – volvió a hablar. Esta vez era un poco mas clara, se escuchaba como una voz masculina.

Otro destello, otro chirrido y otro grito; otro hombre había muerto.

Agrúpense y tomen posiciones defensivas – ordenó la comandante. Sus soldados siguiendo las ordenes se acomodaron en un circulo y levantaron sus armas, adoptando una posición de guardia.

¿Creen que eso será suficiente? – dijo el hombre sarcásticamente

Otra vez realizo el mismo ataque pero ahora no fue uno solo sino tres los que cayeron al filo de su espada. "¿Qué clases de monstruo es este?" pensó Asuna, su velocidad y fuerza eran altísimas; tanto como para vencer a un hombre de un solo golpe.

Y así continuó uno a uno, en plena oscuridad; los caballeros no podían responder a sus ataques. Luego de varios minutos la única que quedaba viva era Asuna. Otra vez el hombre se acerco velozmente pero esta ves su ataque no mató sino que rozó la pierna de la muchacha realizando un corte profundo.

Ohh! Una mujer; esto será divertido… - río la voz

Asuna sabia que su próximo ataque no sería lo mismo que el anterior por lo tanto debía anticiparlo. Flexiono las rodillas y puso su estoque en posición horizontal, como no podía verlo cerro los ojos y intento escucharlo…

 _(Chirrido y ruido metálico)_

La muchacha había logrado frenar el ataque.

 _(Chaz! Ruido metálico)_

Otra vez había repelido el ataque.

¿Los bloqueaste? Vaya pero que habilidad!;pero el próximo ataque terminara todo – le dijo el hombre

Esta vez Asuna vio como el destello se encendió pero no era uno solo… sino dos! Su enemigo era capaz de blandir dos espadas. "Imposible – pensó – esa habilidad solo la poseía… "

El estoque de la joven chocó contra las espadas de su enemigo pero las armas quedaron apoyadas las unas en las otras por la fuerza que ejercían los que las blandían. Primero miro las espadas: estaban encendidas en relámpagos y soltaban un agudo chirrido además de una luz azul. De a poco fue levantando la mirada hasta llegar a su cara y fue ahí cuando lo vio : Pelo negro, Capa negra de media noche y unos ojos oscuros que se perdían en las sombras.

¿Kirito-kun?- preguntó asombrada la muchacha

 _(Pum!)_

Una patada en el estomago de Asuna la hizo retroceder retorciéndose de dolor y Kirito desapareció entre las sombras.

La chica cayó al suelo; estaba impactada. Aquella persona que acababa de matar a 19 jugadores y intentado terminar con su vida era su amado Kirito al que ella había dado por muerto en el piso 82. No lo podía creer, no entendía como el pudo realizar tales calamidades.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla pero rápidamente se la secó. Se dio cuenta que ese hombre al que ella había amado ya no existía y en su lugar había surgido un demonio que debía ser aniquilado…

 **Shit! La inspiración se me fue al final y la cague pero bueno xD a veces viene y a veces se va la muy hdp. En fin espero les haya gustado, le cambie un poco la personalidad de Asuna; como que era un pocos mas líder. Bueno nos vemos en la proxima y Salu2**

 **By Frezerox**

 **P.D: Pienso hacerlo OneShot pero ustedes que dicen?**


End file.
